


Anytime

by ScooBiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14.01, 14x01 coda, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Grief, He was broken, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer and Nick’s Complex Friendship(?), Lucifer wasn’t Evil™, M/M, Questioning/Doubtful Jack, Season 14 Episode 1, Season 14 premiere, Soft Nephilim Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooBiNatural/pseuds/ScooBiNatural
Summary: I was salty about Nick saying he was happy Lucifer is dead too so I fixed it.… sorta.Lots of Fluff™ preceded by a bit of Sad™





	Anytime

Lying is a sin.

 _Lucifer_ always hated lies.

“I’m glad he’s dead too.”

Lying is a sin.

Nick learned to hate lies from Lucifer. He hates himself right now. Unfortunately, this lie is a necessary evil for now. 

Sam pats him on the back, “I’ll see you later, Nick. Now get some rest.”

Nick nods, “I’ll try. Good luck.”

Sam gives him a small wave as he leaves the dungeon, closing the door behind him and leaving Nick on his cot, shrouded in darkness.

The darkness helps a little bit— light reminds Nick too much of Lucifer. He still can’t sleep though, he still has nightmares.

He wasn’t lying to Sam about _that_ much. His nightmares _are_ about Lucifer — or more specifically, his violent and excruciatingly painful death.

He manages to clean himself up after he gets over his mild internal crisis, buttoning his shirt back up.

He lays awake in darkness for a long while before the door opens again.

Nick turns to his other side, expecting to see Sam. Instead, he’s surprised when sees another face he recognizes. “Hey… Jack.”

Jack doesn’t greet him right away, standing in the doorway with indecision written all over his body language. Eventually the kid finds his voice, “Hi, Nick... Is it okay if I ask you something?”

Nick sits up slowly so as not to irritate his injury. “Yeah, of course. But I don’t remember much, I told Sam that.”

Another lie. Nick remembers everything — Lucifer had no secrets from him.

“That’s okay. I don’t want anything specific… Just your opinion.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you think Lucifer was evil? He did bad things, but do you think he was born evil?” There’s a small pause, “Sam says he’s also done bad things, I have too, but Sam says that doesn’t make us evil... You knew him best, do you think there _was_ any good left in him?” Jack rambles and rushes his words a little bit, like he can’t get them out fast enough — like he’s ashamed of the questions.

Nick regards him quietly, wondering if this is some kind of test. Is he supposed to say yes to prove that he’s on their side? Or is Jack genuinely having doubts? Is there a chance that there’s someone here that Nick can hope to relate to?

Nick chews his lip indecisively, then decides to take the chance that he’s wrong. “No, I don’t think Lucifer was evil. I think he was very broken and he didn’t have any friends to help fix him.”

He waits with bated breath for Jack’s judgement.

Jack stared at him for a long moment. Then, he moves towards Nick and sits on the bed next to him. He sighs heavily, “That’s a relief. Everyone says he was just evil but you’re the expert.”

Nick smiles in relief, “That’s giving me too much credit.”

“Can you tell me more?”

“All I can really tell you, Jack, is that despite everything he did, Lucifer loved you.” He pauses to let that sink in, “I remember a lot of pain, some physical, some emotional, but the worst of it is how his heart broke when he thought you didn’t love him back.”

Jack remains silent, unsure of how to respond to this information.

Nick starts up again when Jack doesn’t say anything, “Everyone who does bad things does them for a reason, Jack. He wanted to run away with you so badly. He wanted it more than anything I remember — and he tried to rule the world twice while possessing me.”

”He really _did_ plan to leave everything behind… just for you.” He hesitates before continuing, “I know you’re not my son, but I feel somewhat responsible for you anyways. So if there’s anything you ever need, feel free to come to me and I will help you as best as I can. I’m no hunter or angel, but from what I understand, you’re human now, and I have _some_ experience with that.”

Jack gives him tentative smile, “I appreciate it.”

There’s another long silence between them before Jack speaks back up. “...Is it okay if I ask for a hug?”

“Yeah, anytime kiddo. You really look like you could use it.” Before Jack acts on his question, Nick quickly adds, “But don’t squeeze too hard, I’m still kinda fragile.”

Jack gives him a warm smile as he leans in for an embrace, “Thank you, Uncle Nick.”

As they meet each other in a gentle hug, Nick wonders how he got so lucky as to get a second chance to be a parent. Lucifer may not have delivered on his promises, but Nick thinks he did one better.

“Anytime, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only been one episode and I already wanna fix things about season 14, lord help me.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Comments give me life!


End file.
